


blinking gold

by bloominsummer



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (an awkward one), Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, M/M, Porn With Plot, and then, i think this is essentially, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominsummer/pseuds/bloominsummer
Summary: When Officer Lee Jihoon goes to investigate a noise complaint at a certain Kwon Soonyoung's residence, he definitely gets more than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 240





	blinking gold

**Author's Note:**

> while you're here, please check out these carrds for [blm and terror bill](https://forjusticeforpeace.carrd.co/), as well as [plm](http://weneedtotalkaboutpapua.carrd.co).
> 
> happy birthday, my (jihoon's) tiger <3
> 
> p.s. ecdysiast/ɛkˈdɪzɪast/ (n.) a striptease performer ;)

_**15 June 2020**._

Jihoon is five long minutes away from the end of his shift on an otherwise peaceful Monday night when he hears the radio static coming from his dashboard. It’s the command centre, calling out for any uniform patrolling near Seodaemun. Though he fits the criteria perfectly, Jihoon hesitates for a moment, both hands remaining on the steering wheel. 

To pick up this his receiver means prolonging his shift. While that means the very alluring prospect of overtime might make his wallet heavier come next payday, Jihoon just wants this night to be over already. It’s _Monday_. 

He wants to go home, heat up the leftover chicken from Seungcheol’s housewarming last week and wash it down with a cold bottle of beer, then pass out on the couch watching a recorded baseball game he missed because he was on duty when it aired.

Sounds a little off-putting, he's well aware of it, but to Jihoon that’s the idea of a night well-spent. Seungcheol would talk his ears off if he ever says it out loud around the older man and tell him to _go get a life._ Some nights, when he’s a little looser from the alcohol in his veins, Seungcheol would say _go get some dick._ One of these days Jihoon might actually do what Seungcheol pesters him to do just to get him off his back.

He has a life, thank you very much, and he likes it despite how uneventful his friends and family might think it is. 

Chicken… beer… chicken… Jihoon tightens his grip on the steering wheel before shaking his head, shaking himself out of the temptation. He’s sworn to serve the public. Yes, that’s right. He hasn’t weaselled his way out of his responsibilities before and he’s not about to start now. 

So, Jihoon calls in his patrol ID and waits for a reply. The officer on the other end of the line relays the situation to him—it happens to be a simple noise complaint reported by an elderly. _Satanic_ music is playing from the apartment next door, 62-year-old Mrs Park claims. Jihoon almost regrets his decision to have responded at all. 

Satanic music is just code for foreign hip-hop music that the college kids in the building, no doubt, are blasting while they try to stay awake and cram as much study material as possible during this exam season. 

It’s Mrs Park’s fault, really, for choosing to stay in an area close to many of the city’s universities. And now Jihoon has to go deal with this little inconvenience. A pebble on his road home. Not even a boulder _—_ a pebble. One that he can easily step around, but might just stab him in the toe if he's not on the lookout for it.

A nuisance, essentially. 

He tells command centre that yes, he can go check it out and drive to the station right after to return his vehicle. Command centre tells him, _copy that, Officer Lee, update us with any development_ , as if anything Jihoon does from this moment on would stray from a routine noise complaint followthrough. 

Turns out, his thoughts serve as a jinx. 

Jihoon expects nothing beyond the ordinary when he gets close to apartment number 1726. Once he's standing outside the door, hand curled into a fist applying pressure on the wood, he realises that the deafening volume of the music seems to suggest that something bigger than a regular study group is taking place inside. 

He figures it’s probably just a bunch of kids trying to let loose and blow off steam before a major test, nothing new. Hell, Jihoon himself had partaken in some of these traditions when he was back in college. He’s not going to be a hypocrite now and cuss out these kids for doing the same. 

Except. 

The door swings open to reveal a man wearing a full tiger-print outfit. From the headband adorning his blond mop of hair to his jacket _and_ the shirt underneath it, then down to his slacks. Even his shoes have stripes on them.

Jihoon takes a deep breath and wordlessly prays to the higher power, his guardian angel, the soul of his departed Grandma, God bless her, that he hadn’t just stumbled into a mini furry convention.

“Oh, you’re here!” the man says, which is what no one has said— _ever—_ when a police officer comes knocking at their door. “A little early, but hey! Early bird gets the worm.”

He doesn’t understand. “Sir—” he tries, but then he’s being tugged forward by a hand curled firmly around his wrist. Jihoon’s almost lost his balance if not for the pair of hands steadying him by the hips.

The music _is_ deafening in here and Jihoon makes a mental note to apologise to Mrs Park for doubting her when he goes to update her on the resolution of her complaint later. By the sight of a huge birthday cake on the dining table, it’s obvious to him that there’s a party currently going on.

Which… he has to admit, the cake makes him sigh out a breath of relief. At least it’s not a furry convention, then, just some eccentric resident having an eccentric birthday party on a weeknight. _Monday_ night. 

The man’s voice—somehow it rings clear in his ears above the bass boosting through the room, though it's set loud enough to shake the walls—brings Jihoon’s attention back to him.

“So, do you want a drink first, or…?”

He’s looking at Jihoon expectantly and Jihoon stares at him back, a little dumbfounded by the question. “Or not? I’m sorry, I’m not sure how you usually…” he trails off, biting his lower lip in a tell-tale sign of his tentativeness.

Now, Jihoon is pretty sure he’s still in his uniform unless being pulled through the door had magically transformed him into a tiger-man-individual, whatever. The offer, as kindly as it was delivered, seemed like an off-side.

“Um,” the blond man says again. “We can go to another room if you want?” 

And Jihoon thinks, he means to _go to another room so we can have a conversation._ It’s an abysmal idea since he hasn’t established himself and shows the man his badge but he doesn’t think he can scream loud enough for the man to hear him over the music. Perhaps by taking refuge in a different room, Jihoon doesn’t have to yell at the top of his lungs to get his message across. 

But the man locks the door behind him after he ushers Jihoon inside what is clearly his _bedroom_ and Jihoon’s hand instinctively reaches for his radio.

“So.” A delighted giggle escapes the man’s parted lips and that’s when Jihoon notices the flush high on his cheeks. It wasn’t as obvious in the dimmed lighting of the living room, but here it becomes crystal clear. As clear as the nervous glint in his eyes that have a certain sharp quality to them, accentuating his prominent feature even further.

Jihoon quite likes the way they are slanted upward, the slope of his eyelids is… attractive. Yeah, that’s one word for it. 

“I’m a little, like, tipsy…” the man continues, “but, anything and everything you do—it’s, uhm, consensual. Just thought I’d put it out there.”

Jihoon baulks.

“Excuse me?”

“Oh! You speak!”

He blinks rapidly at the man, who’s taken it to himself to sit at the edge of the bed. 

“Sir, I’m Officer Lee Jihoon, badge number 9960—”

Another giggle.

“Badge number 99602—”

Yet another giggle. Jihoon raises his eyebrows at him, which effectively shuts the man up.

“I’m sorry, gosh.” He raises a placating hand in Jihoon’s direction, a gesture of apology. “Must be frustrating not being able to finish your act. Do carry on.”

“‘Act’?” The man’s choice of words has been confusing him from the beginning. Jihoon suspects something is afoot here. “Sir, who do you think I am?”

“Soonyoung!” He hears banging at the door. The blond, _Soonyoung_ , rises from his position and walks over to unlock it. A tall man appears through the slight opening and pushes his way inside, closing the door behind him again. “What the hell, du—” he immediately notices Jihoon’s presence in the room and a look of disappointment settles across his face.

Jihoon’s not usually easily riled up by assholes, but this guy and his perfectly sculpted face can go fuck himself if he gets off on judging other people's appearances. 

“You’re not who I ordered,” he assesses Jihoon up and down.

His words make Jihoon think something horribly wrong is unravelling here. 

“Ordered?”

“Yes.” The taller man crosses his arms across his chest and— what the hell are those biceps doing there? They’re practically mocking Jihoon’s own fitness right now. “You don’t look like the profile I chose on the website.”

“The website,” Jihoon echoes.

“What’s wrong with him, Mingyu?” Soonyoung pipes in, pouting a little behind the tall man. “I like him, he is very _cute_.”

Jihoon doesn’t know which is more offensive, being on the receiving end of _Mingyu’s_ scrutinising gaze or Soonyoung’s compliment. He’s not _cute_. Fuck that.

“But I chose hot and smouldering for you,” answers Mingyu, turning his face slightly to the side soSoonyoung can hear him. “Not…” he waves his hand around at Jihoon, “short and fluffy.”

Short _and_ fluffy? Alright, that’s it. Jihoon has had enough.

“Sir, I don’t know what you think is happening here, but I’m a police officer. Came in to check on the noise complaint lodged by your neighbour. The music is too loud, okay? Some people have work tomorrow morning and they don’t need the headache,” _plus you’re already adding to mine tonight_. “Please be considerate.”

Mingyu frowns. “And you don’t stick to the script, either. Are you sure you’re a professional ecdysiast?”

Jihoon chokes on his spit.

“I told you,” he says through gritted teeth. “I’m a police officer. My badge ID is—”

But Mingyu’s already caught on to his radio tucked inside the holster that is attached to his belt, the small bulb of light at the top blinking green to indicate the battery level, and decides that perhaps it’s too real of a prop for an actual stripper to have. 

His eyes widening, he brings a hand up to cover his mouth. “Holy shit.”

“What?” Soonyoung blinks owlishly to the two of them.

“So, you’re not the fun kind of police?”

“Trust me,” Jihoon practically pleads with him to end his suffering right now with those two syllables. “I’m the boring, regular kind. Now the music, please.”

“Right!” Mingyu straightens up, eyes suddenly wild as if he’d rather be anywhere else but in this room right now. He practically shoves Soonyoung in Jihoon’s direction—Jihoon has no choice but to fit the blonde in his embrace. “I’ll go… take care of the music, Officer. I will be back. Please don’t, um, arrest my friend. It’s his birthday! So… okay. Be right back.” 

Then Mingyu is gone, slamming the bedroom door on his way out and leaving Jihoon with an armful of a man-tiger hybrid. He wonders what Soonyoung’s deal is.

From earlier he knows that Soonyoung is a little taller than him, so Jihoon doesn’t understand how it’s possible for him to look _up_ at him with those soft eyes of his right now. The pout is still very much there, just waiting to be kissed off his shiny lips.

Wait—what the hell did he just think?

“Let’s sit down, shall we?” asks Jihoon.

The blond nods and Jihoon helps him walk to the bed, setting him down at the edge right where he was before Mingyu came to find them. Soonyoung has his hands clasped together in his lap and he’s staring down at them, one thumb rubbing the length of another. He seems nervous, or perhaps just tipsy from the cherry vodka sours Jihoon can smell on his breath.

“I don’t understand what’s happening. You’re not the stripper Mingyu got for me?”

Jihoon shakes his head. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

Soonyoung tilts his body backward until he’s sinking into the mattress, forearm covering his eyes and half of his face. _What a shame_ , Jihoon idly thinks, _those eyes are his best feature_. 

“You can go and arrest me if you want,” says Soonyoung, sounding so dejected for someone who was just celebrating their birthday with their loved ones. “This is already the worst birthday ever anyway.”

“Why’s that?”

“Um.”

“You don’t have to tell me, Soonyoung-ssi,” Jihoon assures him. 

He glances at the door. Mingyu is still not back and the music still hasn’t been turned off. Where did they even place the speaker? It sounds like an entire concert is going on outside. 

“My boyfriend—uh, I guess it’s ex-boyfriend now, broke up with me a couple of days ago. He says I’m too fucking _much_ for his ass, whatever the hell that means.” 

_Ouch_. So close to his birthday? What a dickhead. Even covered in animal prints, Soonyoung does not seem so bad. He’s not bad at all.

Jihoon pats both his cheeks with his palm to shake himself out of his daydream. He needs to get a grip. 

“So my friends—well, especially Mingyu, tried to cheer me up by throwing me this party.”

Oh, that explains some things.

“And by calling in a stripper for you?”

“25 is such an ugly number,” Soonyoung mumbles instead of giving Jihoon an answer to his question. “I can’t fucking wait for 26 already, then I’ll blow candles with a man who loves me for who I am by my side."

It is such a genuine wish to have, Jihoon can’t help but smile a little at that. “I’m sure you’ll have that next year, Soonyoung-ssi.” The music outside the room starts to die down.

Soonyoung removes the arm he has covering his face. “You know, I’m glad you’re not the stripper.”

“Oh really, now? You sounded pretty disappointed about that barely a minute ago.”

“Because, if you were—like, it won’t be ethical for me to ask for your number. Or give you mine. Right? ‘Cause you’d be working. And, and—”

“I’m working right now, too,” Jihoon points out.

“Right. Yeah, I gues…” his final syllable melts into a soft snore. Jihoon comes closer and gently lifts Soonyoung in his arms to move him up the bed, placing his head carefully on the pillow. He removes the headband while he’s at it and though Soonyoung stirs gently when he does so, he appears to still be fast asleep. 

He’s just finished removing Soonyoung’s shoes and securing the blanket over his lithe figure (they’re surprisingly plain, no motive whatsoever) when Mingyu returns to the room.

“I sent everyone home,” he says as a preamble. “Officer,” he then adds quickly when Jihoon sends him a pointed look.

“I wasn’t going to take names or arrest anyone.”

Mingyu shrugs. “Better safe than sorry. I’m—I apologise, for the misunderstanding.”

Jihoon waits for his expression of regret regarding the _other_ thing, but after half a minute passes and Mingyu is yet to say another thing, it becomes clear to Jihoon that he isn’t planning on giving him another apology.

So Jihoon gives him a nudge in the right direction. “And?” Not exactly a _gentle_ nudge.

“And what?”

“What about the part where you were being an asshole and making snide remarks about how I look?”

“I mean—I did order a—” Jihoon clears his throat and he swears he sees Mingyu cower slightly. “Right. Sorry about that, too.”

That’s good enough for him. He looks over at Soonyoung one more time, the blond now drooling lightly onto his cream pillowcase, sleep completely taken him over. Jihoon holds back his smile and wishes Soonyoung a happier birthday in the year to come in his mind.

Then he turns to Mingyu and gives him a nod. “Alright. I’ll make my leave since the music problem is settled. Good night.”

Mingyu returns his nod and stands to the side to let Jihoon walk past him, but just as Jihoon swings the bedroom door open, he hears, “Hey, you tucked him in.”

“He fell asleep.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to tuck him in,” Mingyu points out. The look on his face is quite concerning. It’s like he’s just come to an epiphany and Jihoon knows that whatever it is, it cannot be good. “You could’ve waited for me to come back.”

“The air conditioning in this room might as well be set to sub-zero, why should I wait for him to freeze if I can just do it myself?”

Though his question is rhetoric, Mingyu gives him nothing but a blank stare in response and Jihoon has a feeling he knows where this is going.

“Mingyu-ssi, if that’s a complaint you’re about to make, I can give you the number for the—”

“No, no.” He waves his hand around, _again_. An ugly dismissive gesture that has Jihoon thinking how his cuff would look around Mingyu’s wrists. What is it with this man and cutting off people’s sentences? “I just meant, you seem like a pretty decent guy, then.”

He quirks an eyebrow at Mingyu. “And?”

Mingyu’s gaze travel to Soonyoung sleeping form before they settle back on Jihoon’s face, quietly assessing him again and Jihoon is _this_ close to arresting him for—he doesn’t know, he’ll make up an excuse on the drive over to the precinct—but then Mingyu opens his mouth and asks,

“By any chance, are you single? And, uh, into tiger enthusiasts?”

And Jihoon can only let out a laugh loud enough that it wakes Soonyoung up.

It’s the wet trail of drool at the corner of his mouth and the sleepy droop of his eyes when he looks between the two other men in the room that has Jihoon saying yes to Mingyu’s question, leaving behind his name and phone number for Soonyoung’s perusal when he finally sleeps off the rest of the alcohol in his blood.

When he goes to the apartment down the hallway from Soonyoung’s, Mrs Park tells him he looks a little too chipper for someone finishing a night shift. Jihoon simply tells her he’s met someone interesting enough to make up for the trouble.

* * *

_** 15 June 2021. ** _

“Two rules,” Jihoon says with a stern tone as he tugs his pants off completely, chucking it to the side without a care in the world. “One, you’re not allowed to come before I say so. If you’re close, you have to tell me.”

At this point, Soonyoung’s eyes are already glazed over, though his focus remains laser-sharp on Jihoon’s bare thighs. All the younger man hears from him is a soft, “Mm.”

“That’s not really a yes,” he tuts.

Soonyoung’s gaze snaps up to meet his and with a little more concentration he stutters out, “Y-yes. T-the second one?”

“No touching.”

A whine bubbles at the back of Soonyoung’s throat and threatens to spill from his parted lips, but one pointed look from Jihoon and they immediately seal themselves shut. Good. Jihoon likes him this way, pliant and yielding and in submission. Soonyoung's hands move from his lap to his side, palms flat against the untainted bedsheets.

He makes his way to Soonyoung and hikes one leg up on the bed, the soft mattress dipping beneath his weight. Soonyoung is already sitting there in waiting with his back against the headboard. His pillow is propped behind him as support, which Jihoon suspect will be much needed for what he has in mind for them today.

“Jihoonie?” comes Soonyoung’s low murmur once Jihoon is straddling his laps, his thighs bracketing Soonyoung’s in the middle.

Jihoon tries to find himself a comfortable position, unintentionally grinding down on Soonyoung while he does so. Soonyoung’s breath hitches from the friction and it sounds _very_ heavenly.

“Yes.”

He watches Soonyoung swallow around the lump in his throat before he tells him, “Not so much today… okay?” 

Ah. Seems like that’s how things are going to be on this special occasion. Well, if Soonyoung wants to do it differently for once, then Jihoon is more than willing to deliver his wish to him.

To be honest, the first time Soonyoung said _I like it when you’re mean to me_ , Jihoon had laughed it off and taken it as nothing more than a passing remark. Teasing Soonyoung has always been fun, especially because he plays along with Jihoon’s antics and rarely takes it to the heart. The second time he said that, Jihoon only ruffled his hair and walked away. The third time, though, this was when it really hit him— the implication behind that meaningful sentence.

_I like it when you’re mean to me._

There was a slight tremble to Soonyoung’s voice, a step away from his usual confident lilt, and it got Jihoon stopping to think things through. It took him replays of the scene—once, twice—before understanding began to seep in. 

He turned to find Soonyoung staring at him _shyly_. Which, he never was. Not up to that point in their relationship. Soonyoung knew exactly what he wanted when he pursued Jihoon; texting him was the first thing he did upon waking up the morning after his birthday party. He was always so sure in his steps that the look Jihoon saw on him that day had taken him by surprise.

_Oh_ , was all Jihoon could muster up.

Perhaps he was expecting something entirely different. Sure, Soonyoung is full of surprises, there’s always something new to uncover day by day. But with his not-so-mild fixation with all things tiger… Jihoon would be lying if he said he didn’t think it would carry on to their bedroom activities. Oh well. Soonyoung just happened to be the less dominant cub in the litter and Jihoon liked that he can keep him on his feet at all times.

The thoughts occupy his mind for a short moment, a moment that was spent in a hanging silence. Naturally, Soonyoung being Soonyoung, wasted no time before jumping over the cliff, right into the wrong conclusion.

_Never mind. Just forget about it, okay?_

But Jihoon couldn’t just forget and he didn’t want to, either. So he reached for Soonyoung and practically yanked the older man into his arms until their fronts were pressed together, lips meeting in the middle in a sweet exchange.

_I thought…_ Soonyoung had whispered when they part, warm breath tickling the soft hairs above Jihoon’s upper lip, _that it might be too much_.

He didn’t say the next part but Jihoon still heard it loud and clear: _that_ I _might be too much_. There was a crack inside him, a piece that broke off as he’s faced with Soonyoung’s uncertainty, the knowledge that his fear came from experiencing previous rejections. Jihoon isn’t like any other person, but Soonyoung hadn’t had time to learn this fact back then. 

All Jihoon told him was, _if it’s too much, then how come I still want more?_ and the smile that spread across Soonyoung’s face is another reason to add onto the ever-expanding list of why Jihoon fell in love. 

He reaches for the drawer next to the bed to retrieve a half-empty bottle of lube and a condom. Though Jihoon much prefers keeping things on the contained side, Soonyoung likes it messy. He likes it sticky, likes it wet, likes it _leaking_. Jihoon appreciates a man’s preference and more often than not, he allows Soonyoung the liberty to choose _how_ and _where_ he comes. As long as it’s not naked and inside him— that’s too much work for a night when one of them has work tomorrow. With Jihoon's rookie detective shifts, that means pretty much every night. 

Then again. What does it matter if Soonyoung splatters come all over his back, practically trailing a path along his spine, if he’s also the one to bring a damp towel to clean Jihoon off? What does it really matter, if on some days they’d sit in the bath and play with the lavender-scented bubbles for an hour after?

Jihoon holds the package in his hand, ready to tear it off at the side, but Soonyoung says, “W-wait,” and Jihoon does.

“What is it?”

“The condom…”

He searches Soonyoung’s face and finds the answer to his question there. “Do you want to go without?”

“I…”

“That’s okay,” he pats Soonyoung’s cheek once, loving the blush Soonyoung returns his gesture with. “You can ask. Use your words.”

“I want to come inside you…” Soonyoung stares at him from behind his lashes, an attempt to charm Jihoon into an acquiescence. He leans in and presses his mouth against the shell of Jihoon’s ear. His hands are still on his side, Jihoon notes. “Want you… to feel me when I do.”

As a reciprocation to Soonyoung’s efforts, Jihoon nips at the edge of the older’s jaw.

“You want to come inside me, what?”

Soonyoung shudders through his words and it warms up Jihoon’s gut. “I want to come inside you, _please_.”

The supplication is enough for Jihoon to put the condom back inside the drawer and slams it close, making Soonyoung jump a little. Just to make sure Soonyoung knows he’s doing everything right, Jihoon plants a chaste kiss on his lips—and this time the whine _does_ escape him, though Jihoon is quick to swallow the sound into his own mouth.

He uncaps the lubricant and pours a generous amount onto his palm. It feels cold and is probably colder on Soonyoung’s cock if the hiss he gives Jihoon at first touch is any indication. Jihoon strokes him languidly and witnesses the constant contraction-relaxation of Soonyoung’s abdominal muscles. Muscles that Jihoon was very happy to discover existing beneath his tiger-print shirt and jacket.

As he rubs lightly at the head once he’s got Soonyoung thoroughly wet and ready to go, Jihoon lifts himself by propping his knees above the mattress and leads Soonyoung to his entrance. His fingers form a loose circle around the shaft at first before the grip grows tighter.

Soonyoung groans, a low reverberation. Jihoon toys with him a little longer, circling his rim with the tip of Soonyoung’s cock but never quite pushing it in, never fully taking him, never fully giving up. Soonyoung inches closer and closer to losing it all, but even that Jihoon doesn’t allow him to have.

He takes Soonyoung’s first three inches like a fucking champion, if he may say so himself. It’s the first three that’s always the hardest, the ones that come with an initial burn before it all melts into pleasurable heat. Soonyoung’s whole body becomes one tight, rigid line. His jaw goes slack and his head tilts back, exposing the column of his neck for Jihoon to bury his face in.

Jihoon doesn’t give in to the temptation for once. Instead, he slides Soonyoung in and out of him until the sensation no longer set his walls alight before he sinks himself lower another inch, then another, and another, then Soonyoung is buried to the hilt inside of him. Only then does Jihoon nuzzle into his neck, inhaling Soonyoung’s sweet scent for a moment, filling all of his senses, all of _him_ , with the other man.

Any other time, this is the part where Soonyoung would start to stroke his hair as Jihoon’s accommodating his length filling him up and maybe Jihoon is starting to regret having established Rule Number Two. 

Slowly but surely, he begins to move his hips in faint circles. Jihoon leans away from Soonyoung’s neck to find the black eating away at Soonyoung’s brown orbs, pupils blown from his arousal. They’ve just started, too. 

How wonderful.

He appreciates an honest reaction more than anything else, so Jihoon picks up his pace, still rolling his hips— clockwise, as that’s how Soonyoung likes it. The second he begins to lift his ass so that some part of Soonyoung slides out of him and becomes exposed to the stuffy air around them, Jihoon sees him crumble.

“Ji. Hoon.” Each of Soonyoung’s syllable is a staccato. “C-close.”

Jihoon ceases all of his movements.

“Take a breath,” he says, pushing Soonyoung’s bangs out of his forehead. 

The strands are damp from sweat against his fingers, despite Soonyoung barely straining a muscle. Resistance is hard to maintain, though, Jihoon will acknowledge that fact.

“How?” Soonyoung huffs lightly, a tad exasperated. “You take them all away.”

Jihoon kisses him for his praise, making good on Soonyoung’s words about him. He slides a hand across his lover’s chest and lets it rest right above his heart, so he can tell once the beat has returned to its resting rate. It does after a minute or so, which is much quicker than Jihoon thought it would be. 

Soonyoung must have not been right at the edge but decided to play it safe for once, not wanting to break their initial agreement and suffer through the punishment for it. He smiles against Soonyoung’s jaw, knowing exactly what that means: next time he’ll play it a little bit closer to the limits. Jihoon, for one, can’t wait. 

“Good now?”

Soonyoung nods.

“Say yes,” Jihoon reminds him.

“Yes.”

Tucking a finger beneath Soonyoung’s chin, he guides the tiger’s gaze to meet his own. “Not gonna come the moment I start moving?”

He shakes his head and the golden bangs fall to his eyebrows again. Jihoon softly blows air over his face, Soonyoung’s eyes shutting close as takes in the caress of Jihoon’s breath over his flushed skin.

“I won’t,” says Soonyoung, his eyes remaining unopened, like he’s trying to lose himself completely in this.

“Okay.”

Jihoon takes a different approach this time, forgoing the slow ministrations he’s performed previously and straight-up riding Soonyoung like a child on a mechanical bull. In place of a carnival, it’s Soonyoung’s bedroom. Instead of a family-friendly audience, there’s just a pair of sharp eyes focused entirely on him, and Jihoon is a hundred per cent sure this scene would never pass the censorship for anything family-friendly.

Soonyoung fights against his desires, the columns of fire Jihoon can see licking their way up his spine, heat shimmering low in his belly demanding to be released. The shackles are invisible but very much there if only one knows where to look. And Jihoon? Jihoon is looking. Jihoon is drinking every small detail, from the twitching of Soonyoung’s mouth to the moans that slip through his parted lips.

They get louder and louder until the echoes are the only thing Jihoon can hear ringing in his ears. 

“Are you close?”

“No.”

“Don’t lie,” Jihoon admonishes him. 

“No, a little bit more,” he insists. “Not yet.”

“You’ll get punished if you come without permission. You know that, right?”

“I’m not close,” Soonyoung reiterates stubbornly, though his teeth are gritted. 

“If you say so.” Jihoon chuckles to himself and keeps bouncing on Soonyoung. His thighs are beginning to ache, but he’s got another ten minutes in him if that’s how long Soonyoung needs to admit defeat.

Turns out, Soonyoung only needs two.

“Ji. Ji, Ji.” The sounds he makes are closer to sobs than anything else. “Ji. Hoon.” Staccatos again. 

“Hm?”

He shakes his head fervently. “I can’t.”

Jihoon admires the view in front of him. Soonyoung, at the precipice of unravelling, has just enough of his conscience left to warn Jihoon that he’s about to topple over. His chest is flushed, nipple pink and puckered, breathing erratic. Not to mention how rock-hard he is inside Jihoon, stretching him open a little bit more with every downward slam. 

“Alright,” Jihoon decides. “Then come.”

“Is it okay?” Soonyoung blinks at him, the hope in his voice matching the one in his eyes. “Can I?”

“Yes. You can.”

His eyes fall close and the tension eases out of him just a little bit, but Jihoon is well aware that Soonyoung is still struggling. Struggling so hard not to reach out and touch him as Jihoon wrings the last of his self-restraint out of him. 

Jihoon ascends until Soonyoung’s tip is pressing on his rim from the outside. “Soonyoung.”

“Yeah.” _Say yes,_ Jihoon thinks. And it’s as if Soonyoung can read his mind. “Yes.”

“Open your eyes.”

Soonyoung does and Jihoon lowers himself on him once more, sinking onto Soonyoung with a painfully slow pace and tightening around him as he does so. Soonyoung’s bottom lip is trapped between his teeth as he watches; Jihoon can’t help but think he looks absolutely beautiful like this. 

Taking pity on the older, he reaches for Soonyoung’s fists and pries his fingers apart. There are red crescents on his palms, marks his nails make as they dug into the flesh. Jihoon brings them to his mouth and kisses every moon he finds on the surface. There are stars in Soonyoung’s eyes to match when he looks at him again. 

Jihoon brings Soonyoung’s hands together in front of him. Soonyoung follows his silent order without asking questions, fitting his fingers on one hand in the gaps between the other. Jihoon smiles at that, then guides Soonyoung’s arms up until he can slip his head underneath Soonyoung’s joined hands and move into his private space, purposefully capturing himself in the other’s embrace. 

“Jihoon?”

“Hold on to my nape, that’s the best you’re going to get from me.”

Out of all the response he imagines Soonyoung would offer, he’d never have expected: “Thank you,” to be said so softly before Soonyoung closes the distance between them. 

His fingers find their way to thread through Jihoon’s short locks like they’ve done a million times before. Soonyoung’s touch on Jihoon’s body lacks the intensity that had created the craters on his own; the realisation fills Jihoon with a multitude of feeling he can’t name. He feels Soonyoung’s cheek pressed against his own, the older’s hips now also moving subtly, thrusting into him. Worry not, he’s still letting Jihoon set the pace and control the direction of their action.

Jihoon stops prolonging both their gratifications and brings Soonyoung to the end of the road, as his own erection is now also insisting on being relieved. Almost like an ultimatum: _come soon or I’ll make it impossible for you to get hard next time and we don’t want that, do we?_

He mixes up his movements— up and down, followed by a series of clockwise rolls, then up and down again. Soonyoung moans morph into whimpers, body arching into Jihoon and fingers curling tighter at the back of his neck. His head begins to droop until he’s resting his forehead on Jihoon’s shoulder and Jihoon senses that it’s going to be over for both of them soon.

Pressing a kiss to Soonyoung’s temple, he coaxes him, “Soonyoungie, come.”

There’s this distinct emotion Jihoon feels wash over him whenever Soonyoung climaxes in him without a rubber separating them. It’s not just that he feels the warmth in the absence of a barrier, it’s the knowledge that there isn’t an inch of his body, inside and out, that isn’t marked by Soonyoung. The next person who comes poking up his ass, that is even if they succeed before Jihoon bites their fingers off, will find _property of Kwon Soonyoung_ carved there. 

It’s that he _belongs_. Possession is a beautiful thing.

Jihoon doesn’t even register the moment he comes because he’s too focused on Soonyoung’s seeds painting his walls. There are heaps of it, too— the moment Soonyoung pulls out there is going to be a stream trickling down Jihoon’s thighs. Even the thought makes Jihoon’s dick twitch again.

He traces his fingers up the middle of Soonyoung’s neck, massaging the junction between the base of his skull and the start of his spine. Atlas and axis. “How does it feel?”

“I’m lightheaded,” Soonyoung admits quietly, words murmured into Jihoon’s skin.

Hearing his answer, Jihoon raises his head in alarm. “Did I push too it far?”

“No, not like that.”

“You know you could’ve used your safe word, right?” He frames Soonyoung’s jaw in his hands and moves his face away from his shoulder so he can stare at him with worry. “Or, you know, push me off.”

Soonyoung turns his face to the side and kisses the heel of his right palm, then rubs his cheek across it. “I didn’t ever want you to stop for one second. Otherwise, I would have said something.”

“Okay,” says Jihoon, leaning in to kiss him. “Now say thank you.”

And Soonyoung is nothing if not obedient. 

“Thank you.”

“Thank _you_. You did well.” He thumbs at Soonyoung’s cheeks, admiring the rosy shade that makes an appearance there upon his words. Feeling generous, Jihoon adds, “ _So_ well.”

“Yeah?” 

Soonyoung’s eyelashes flutter lazily when he asks the question, the way they do when he’s pleased. 

Sated and fucked out. In complete, utter bliss. 

It’s a good look on him. One of Jihoon’s favourites, though there’s hardly any question about that. The one thing he loves more about this expression gracing Soonyoung’s features is the knowledge that he’s the only one who’s allowed to put it there.

“Mhmm,” Jihoon nods as he presses his index finger into the dip of Soonyoung’s throat. “Worth the trouble of getting rid of your come from inside me.”

The blond’s body jerks a little at that. 

“Or should I just keep it inside? So you can lick me clean after you recover from this? You and your short refractory period, I swear.”

“I… whatever you want.” Soonyoung stares at him expectantly, the beginning of forever forming in his eyes, and Jihoon knows without a doubt that he means it. 

Instead of answering him, Jihoon lifts himself off of Soonyoung and winces at the feeling of being empty again. True enough, there’s wetness immediately gushing out of him, moisture on his thighs undoubtedly dripping to their sheets. Soonyoung’s hands are delicate on his waist, helping Jihoon navigate his position until he’s lying on his side with his head on the pillow.

Soonyoung slides down, too, still staring at Jihoon like he’s only given sight so that he can do so. Jihoon rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. 

“Thank God for Yoon Jeonghan.”

“What?”

“And thank God for your asshole of an ex-boyfriend.”

“Excuse me?” Soonyoung baulks, slightly taken aback by Jihoon’s choice to bring up his ex while they’re both still naked in bed, barely a minute pass their mutual orgasms. “I just gave you an orgasm!” 

Wordlessly, Jihoon casts a side glance to return his look. Soonyoung bites his lips, a small show of restraint before he eventually gives in. “Alright, maybe you gave me one, but still... it’s my birthday…” he trails off, bottom lip jutting out in the prologue of a pout. “You’re not supposed to be mean to me on my birthday.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Then why are you thanking Jeonghan-hyung and he-who-shall-not-be-named for?”

The younger man shifts on the bed until he’s lying on his side again. Soonyoung takes this opportunity to inch closer and just like that, they’re facing each other again. A much better view than the ceiling, for sure, but staring for Soonyoung for too long in one sitting may result in damage to his retina. He’s just… so bright, right? Jihoon’s eyes need to take a break every now and then.

“Jeonghan-hyung because he’s a good boss and cousin who let you have half the day off, so we can do what we just did before we have to prepare dinner for a pack of wolves and a Kim Mingyu,” he explains carefully in an attempt to stop the pout from fully forming. “Your ex because, without his spineless, miserable ass, I’d probably never get to meet you.”

Soonyoung is quiet for a moment, then he says, “I’m not sure that’s the case.”

“How so?”

“I’ll get myself into trouble sooner or later. Look at us, you’re basically my impulse control. Ball and chain.” A suggestive wriggle of his eyebrows warns Jihoon that nothing good is going to come out of this. “Quite liter—ouch!” Soonyoung squirms away when Jihoon playfully pinches the soft flesh on his waist. “That hurt!”

“What were you saying?”

“That one way or another,” he rests a hand on Jihoon’s hip, “our paths are always meant to cross.”

Jihoon is in love with his certainty.

“You know, I was planning on giving you a striptease.”

His boyfriend quirks an eyebrow in response. “Oh?”

“In my uniform.”

“ _Oh_.” A belated realisation settles across Soonyoung’s feature. The circumstances of their first meeting is a unique one and Jihoon thinks to relive them would be quite a fun idea for an anniversary. “Why didn’t you…?”

“I saw you walked through the door and thought the striptease would take too long,” he chooses to be earnest with Soonyoung. “I wanted you so badly.”

Soonyoung muffles a loud groan on his pillow, then turns his face to the side as he voices his protest to Jihoon. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Jihoon grins at him, heart filled to the brim with an overwhelming fondness for his boyfriend. “It’s only because today's a special day.”

“In that case…” Soonyoung’s thumb rubs circles onto Jihoon’s skin. “Do I still get to have the striptease later?”

“If you’re going to be good through dinner, I’ll think about it.”

A blatant lie. 

Jihoon’s made up his mind before Soonyoung even asked it of him, before he even came clean to his boyfriend, before Soonyoung even took off his shirt earlier. The moment Soonyoung walked in through the door, Jihoon had already resolved the striptease would have to wait until later, after he’s ushered through a group of drunken men and a mildly disgruntled Seungcheol out the door before midnight. Because, hey, it’s supposed to be a birthday gift and Jihoon is allowed to be adamant about not delivering it late. 

So, yes. As much power as Soonyoung allows Jihoon to have over him, the younger suspects his lover has the same amount of pull over him. Not that it’s a bad thing, not at all. One of these days, he might let Soonyoung know exactly how big of an effect he has over Jihoon.

But for today—

“I’ll be good. I swear.”

Jihoon slips into a mask of nonchalance. “We’ll see,” he says lightly.

“Thank you.”

A taste of candy coats Jihoon’s tongue at his words and the gentle tone Soonyoung uses.

“You already said that.” It’s more of a reminder rather than a protest. 

Jihoon cards his fingers through Soonyoung’s locks. They’re gold again, now. He went through black, reddish-brown, silver, and now back the colour he had on when they first met. Jihoon never knows when he walks out of the door in the morning whether he’d come home to the same hair colour, but that’s part of the thrill of being with him. 

Soonyoung can pull off any shade quite well, but gold… he wears differently. Gold on him is a crown and Jihoon won’t ever say this out loud to anyone, but he knows there’s a throne in his heart carved out especially for Soonyoung to sit on.

“Not for the… orgasm. Or the possible striptease.”

“Then for what?”

Soonyoung stares at him for a beat too long without saying anything, so Jihoon moves his hand from his hair to tug at the corner of his mouth, forcing him to smile. He does, amusement shining through his eyes even as the curve turns natural, then he follows the smile by parting his lips and taking Jihoon’s thumb inside. Jihoon mirrors the expression on the older’s face before tracing the bottom row of Soonyoung’s teeth and pressing down on his tongue, the muscle smooth and slippery beneath the pad of his finger. His boyfriend wets the circumference of Jihoon’s digit thoroughly all the way to the first knuckle before he releases him with a small smack. 

That’s all it takes for Jihoon to lean in and plant a kiss on him, his moistened thumb at Soonyoung’s lower lip coaxing him to open up. Sweetly, achingly so, Soonyoung does what Jihoon wordlessly asks of him. 

Jihoon rests their foreheads together when he breaks away. 

They share a moment, just the sound of their breathing in tandem filling the air, taste of the other’s tongue on their own. After a few prolonged heartbeats, Soonyoung’s voice finally breaks the silence. 

“Remember how last year I wished I’d spend my next birthday with…”

“Someone who loves you as you are,” Jihoon finishes for him, vivid recollections of that eventful night coming back to him.

“Do you?”

_Love you as you are? Is that even a question, Kwon Soonyoung?_

“I do. I really do.”

“God, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung sighs out, adoration shining through the look he’s giving Jihoon. “I’m so in love with you.”

“We can blow candles together before the guys arrive. Just the two of us.”

The suggestion earns him an amused chuckle from the older. “I did say something about candles, didn’t I? How ridiculous.”

“Not ridiculous at all,” Jihoon says intently.

A silent understanding passes between them, then Soonyoung’s palm slides across Jihoon’s nape and he pulls him into a kiss. _Happy birthday,_ Jihoon presses onto Soonyoung’s tongue using his own. _I love you_ , Soonyoung traces the letters inside his mouth one by one in return.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: have protected sex everyone!!!!!! unless you and your partner have talked abt it and both tested clean.
> 
> [tweet for the fic (visualisation purposes)](https://twitter.com/bioominsummer/status/1272892630616195075) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloominsummer)
> 
> all grammatical/spelling errors are mine ldhslkf i will go over them again when i have the time. apologies and hope you enjoyed this! <3333


End file.
